


Heart and Soul

by xoimadivaox



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe KNOWS, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Established Relationship, F/M, Post Reveal, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 13:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoimadivaox/pseuds/xoimadivaox
Summary: They both knew she didn’t need a reason anymore to come over to the penthouse, never really did if Lucifer was being honest, but he enjoyed hearing her say that she just missed him even more so than when she did need something from him. And he enjoyed helping her in any way he could a great deal.“I… I have some questions,” she stammered, blushing lightly as the words came out.In which Chloe questions life and death... But mostly death. And more importantly, hers.





	Heart and Soul

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure exactly when does this happen. Clearly post reveal. Clearly post Lucifer and Chloe working things out. And clearly some time into their relationship. But maybe not that long into it either. Which is why I left it vague. I’m leaving it up to you to decide when does this happen. 
> 
> I wrote this in one sitting and haven't edited it properly, so any mistakes are mine.
> 
> Also, I haven't actually finished watching the series yet, so if there are any inconsistances with canon, I apologize for that.
> 
> Enjoy!

The elevator dinged as it reached the penthouse and Lucifer didn’t need to look up from the blacks and ivories of his piano to know who was in the aforementioned elevator. All it took was a whiff of floral perfume, helped forward by the _woosh_ of the lift’s doors to know. _Chloe_.

His hands resumed their dance over the keys, a soft love song filling the empty space of the penthouse as she walked in and wordlessly slid on the bench next to him, watching him. She had always loved watching him play, ever since she first walked into Lux and found him at his piano, asking retribution for poor, sweet Delilah. He had an ethereal grace to him when he played, a way of making it seem so effortless that she almost envied. However, she’d be the first to admit that there was something incredibly special and flattering in being serenaded by him as he was doing for her.

“Hello Detective,” he said quietly once the piece was over.

“Hey you,” she replied just as quietly, a smile gracing her features when he started playing again, even though she could tell the notes were chosen at random, that he had no real melody sitting at the back of his mind, begging to be left out for the world to hear.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Lucifer asked, a smile mirroring Chloe’s on his lips.

They both knew she didn’t need a reason anymore to come over to the penthouse, never really did if Lucifer was being honest, but he enjoyed hearing her say that she just missed him even more so than when she did need something from him. And he enjoyed helping her in any way he could a great deal.

“I… I have some questions,” she stammered, blushing lightly as the words came out.

His hands stopped over the keys and he turned his head toward her, tilting it to the side, offering her his undivided attention.

“Oh?” Lucifer prompted when Chloe wouldn’t say anything more, nervously fidgeting with her hands. “Chloe,” he said softly, slipping one of his hands between hers to intertwine their fingers. “Ask away, darling. As long as it doesn’t involve Father, I am but an open book.”

She nodded slowly, gave his hand a gentle squeeze and took a deep breath before she threw herself into the unknown.

“What happens when I die?” Chloe blurted out, her gaze fixed on the piano in front of her. Might as well just rip the bandaid right off.

Lucifer startled at her question. He had expected questions over a multitude of topics, but that one hadn’t quite reached his mind.

“Trying to leave me so soon?” Lucifer asked playfully, resorting to humor to alleviate the tension her question had created.

“Quite the opposite actually,” she whispered and the meaning behind her words hit Lucifer like a freight train. She might have been asking about her own fate, but he had an inkling she had meant what would happen to _them_ once she passed away. He swallowed thickly and offered her a sad smile.

“I’d reckon a one-way ticket to the Silver City. I could arrange something for you if you'd like. Think of it as a first class ticket kind of thing,” he stated. In turn, she suspected that this ‘first class ticket’ he was referring to was actually Amenadiel.

“What if I don’t want to go to the Silver City?” Chloe asked in a small voice, shocking Lucifer into silence for what felt like an eternity but was barely a minute.

“Well… I’d say that would be one of the most magnificent flip off directed at Father since my rebellion,” he said, rather proudly. “May I ask why not?”

Chloe shrugged one shoulder, half-heartedly hitting a couple of keys as she tried to put her thoughts into order.

“To me,” she frowned, unsure if that was the right way to start her explanation. She sighed and shook her head, starting over. “I never really believed in Heaven and Hell and all that,” she said, shooting him an apologetic smile to which he graciously nodded. “But, when I found myself thinking about death and what happens after life, I always thought Heaven was meant for you to be with your loved ones for all of eternity,” she explained.

He nodded along, biting back the bitter words that wanted to spill out of his mouth. This wasn’t about what he knew, or how he believed Heaven worked, or even the small comforts Amenadiel could bring to Chloe, but he didn’t know how to react, didn’t know the words she needed to hear to fight her insecurities.

“Go on,” he said when she paused in her explanation. He’d learned from Linda that sometimes, people needed a little nudge to keep on talking. Well. Technically, he knew about that one. But his own methods usually involved a lot more violence than Linda’s did.

“I don’t... “ Chloe sighed again. “I guess my point is just that, if that’s the case, and I don’t want to know if it is or not Lucifer,” she added on a second thought, “then, Heaven won’t be worth it.”

“Why not?” Lucifer prompted again. He could tell she was dancing around her real reasons, but they weren’t one of the best duo of the LAPD for nothing.

“Because you won’t be there,” she finally admitted, a bit more forcefully than she intended, and he sighed. “I’m guessing no one is ever truly with you in your Heaven, there’d be too many overlaps or what not, but I’d know right away if you were there with me that the man standing in front of me would be nothing more than an illusion, an echo of the man I love, of my own memories and that… That would just break my heart every day for the rest of time and I’m not sure I can take that.”

Just as Chloe finally looked away from the piano to look at him, Lucifer turned his attention back to the keyboard, at a loss for what to say. He wasn’t sure how Heaven worked anymore, there hadn’t been that many deaths yet for it to really be a problem when he had been cast out, but she was right on one thing: he’d never truly be there with her. And that was assuming his Father was benevolent enough to allow an illusion of him in the Silver City, something he was less than willing to bet on.

“I could… I could take you down with me,” he offered, his voice barely above a whisper and yet, it resonated almost as loud as a gunshot in the airy penthouse.

“Wouldn’t that be worse?” Chloe asked. “I don’t want to be tortured… Although, I suppose Heaven would also be torture,” she pondered. It would be a different kind of torture, much softer than the whips and knives that Maze had hung up on a wall of her room, but torture nonetheless.

“Oh no, no, no, love!” Lucifer rushed and looked at her almost in a panic, lifting his hands between them as if she were a scared animal. “I would never let anyone touch you. I doubt Maze would either,” he added quickly. “You could never deserve punishment the way our… tenants do. If I were to take you down to Hell with me, it would be as nothing less than my Queen. Never my victim, always my equal.”

She swallowed with some difficulties and studied him, worrying her lip between her teeth as she considered his words.

“Would I… Would I have to torture souls then?” Chloe asked in a small voice and Lucifer barely breathed out a laugh.

The idea was preposterous. She hadn’t even been able to harm the man responsible for her father’s murder despite having him whispering in her ear that it would be fine, that he and Maze understood her reasons, that he deserved it.

“Of course not my love,” he said as he gathered her in his arms, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “I would never ask that of you.”

She was too pure for Hell, he thought as she wrapped her arms around his middle, giving him a squeeze. She would stick out like a sore thumb, but could he be selfless enough to let her go? To never see her again for all of eternity? Asking the questions was answering them. Of course he could never be. He was a selfish bastard through and through.

“Then what? I couldn’t just sit around all day… Especially not for forever.”

He let his mind run off with the possibilities. What would his Chloe do in Hell? Where would she fit in? Where could she thrive? Where would she make him the proudest? Again, the answer was simple: nowhere. As Hell was right then and there, there was nowhere Chloe could fit in. Well, then. If the way didn’t exist, he sure as Hell − pun intended − was going to make it for her.

“How about a Redemption Center?” Lucifer suggested.

“There’s one?” Chloe countered and he chuckled.

“No. But we could make you one. A beautiful tower of white marble and gold right outside the Citadelle where I can see it from my throne.”

“What would I do there?”

He smiled softly at her and pressed a kiss to her forehead before he tucked her head back under his chin, his fingers carding through her hair.

“Redeem the souls. Believe it or not, we do have some that are repentant, but none of us care enough to make an effort to guide them and move them forward. We like to think they have to overcome their guilt on their own, that we have no part to play in their repentance. Since we haven’t exactly freed that many souls from the torments of Hell, I’d venture a guess that maybe we do have a part to play,” he said jokingly and she laughed.

“Took you this long to figure that one out, uh?” Chloe teased.

“Call it an unwillingness to play according to Dad’s rules,” he said conspiratorially and she chuckled quietly, squeezing him lightly as a show of support. He gently pulled away from her and, with his hand underneath her chin, tilted her head up. “What do you say?”

She reached a hand out to cradle his jaw, her thumb stroking his cheek as she gazed into his eyes.

“I love you,” she started slowly and Lucifer knew there was more coming than those three simple words. “And I will still love you tomorrow, and probably next week. But will I still love you in two years from now? In ten? Twenty? Who knows?”

He frowned as she went on, his displeasure clearly showing on his face.

“I have a point, I promise,” Chloe said, trying to reassure him. “There was a time in my life when I thought Dan and I would spend the rest of our lives together…”

“Must we really bring Detective Douche into this?” Lucifer questioned and she rolled her eyes at the nickname even if the effect was ruined by the smile that was stretching her lips.

“Yes we must. My point is, we thought we’d be together for all of our lives and look where that got us. Still in good terms, yes, but divorced. And I don’t want to spend the rest of my life with him. Not anymore. Right now, if you seriously asked me to be your Queen for the rest of eternity, I would say yes. But what if we’re not together anymore when I die? Do you really want a repeat of what happened to your parents? I just…” Chloe sighed and gave him a smile. “As long as I’m with you, as long as we’re in a relationship together, unless clearly stated otherwise, my answer is yes. If something happens to me on a case, you can take me down to Hell with you and I will be your Queen. Right now, I don’t want to leave you, but certainties like forever lose their meanings once you’ve gotten a divorce and I’m scared. What if you tire of me, Lucifer?”

He swallowed the ‘Never’ sitting on his tongue, more or less understanding her point. She wasn’t saying no, quite the contrary, but she was leaving herself an out just in case. Clever girl that she was. Lucifer leaned in and kissed her softly, trying to convey everything he couldn’t say, no matter how hard he thought and believed them.

“Promise me something,” she said quietly against his lips as they broke the kiss and he pulled back slightly, just enough to be able to look her in the eyes.

“What?”

“Promise me that, if we have a fight, you won’t just call Amenadiel and have him drop me in the Silver City, if that’s even possible. Promise me that you’ll work with me on us, no matter where we are. Promise me that letting me go to the Silver City will always be our absolute last resort, one that could be enacted only by a common agreement between us. I don’t want to lose you, Lucifer, but I don’t want us to end up resenting each other. Can you promise me that?”

Lucifer swallowed hard. She knew he was prone to lashing out, prone to impulsivity, prone to act out without having all the facts laid out before him. She knew him. It was as simple as that. It killed him to think of ever letting her go, but she was right. They didn’t know what the future held for them. Look at his parents. At first, they had loved each other, more than anything in the universe, but that love had turned ugly over the eons. He didn’t want to believe that the same thing could happen to them, but look at him. He was the Devil, evil incarnate, supposedly incapable of loving anyone other than himself. If someone fucked that relationship up, it would be him, not her. Never her. But her… She was perfection incarnate.

He smiled softly at her and pressed another gentle kiss to her lips.

“You have my word, Chloe. On all of it,” he added before she thought he was creating himself a loophole. “I will never have one of my siblings raise you from Hell impulsively. I will always do everything in my power for us, for our relationship. And I will never send you off to the Silver City without your explicit consent,” he vowed. He kept to himself the fourth promise he made her: _I will always love you, Chloe Decker_.

She smiled brightly at him before she pulled him down to her, kissing him passionately. He tightly held onto her as he kissed her back, one hand tangled in her hair as the other roamed her back.

“I love you, Mr. Morningstar,” she panted after they broke the kiss and he rested his forehead against hers.

“And I you, Mrs. Morningstar,” he replied teasingly.

With a wink, he pulled away from her and sat up straight, his fingers taking their place over the keys.

“From the top, then, your Highness?” Lucifer asked with a grin that made Chloe laugh as she settled her own hands on the keyboard.

“Follow my lead, your Majesty,” she replied cheekily.

“Anywhere,” he breathed out before she started playing _Heart and Soul_.

After the mandatory eye roll, Lucifer started playing the accompaniments, the grin never completely leaving his lips. He let his thoughts drift along freely, but a single comforting thought seemed to make its way to the forefront of his consciousness more often than the others. At last, if she truly were to spend eternity with him, he’d have plenty of time to teach her another bloody song.


End file.
